


After Jessica

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [179]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPGCitadel.





	After Jessica

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Sam Worthington/Ryan Kwanten storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read).

Ryan's still ticked off about the muffins. He got up early to bake them so they'd be fresh and hot for breakfast, and they were a success in some sense, because Jessica loved them. But she refused to take the leftovers with her when she left, saying they'd mess up her diet. And it turns out Sam doesn't like blueberry bran muffins. "What am I supposed to do?" Ryan asks his lover now, arms spread wide. "Eat them all myself?"

"Why not?" Sam says with a shrug, leaning back against the kitchen cupboard with his first beer of the day. "It's not like you have to eat them all today."

Grumbling under his breath at this logic, Ryan opens a cupboard and pulls out a box of gallon-sized freezer bags. He slides the muffins in one by one so that they'll freeze in a neat layer, rather than getting all jumbled up into a frozen mess which would just frustrate him all over again. "They're good for you," he points out, firing one last shot.

Sam makes a face. "I don't like blueberries."

"Don't like blueberries," Ryan mutters. "How did I not know that?" He shuts the freezer door and takes a seat at the kitchen table, looking up at his lover. "What do you think?" he asks, and shrugs. "About last night, everything..."

"I think it was great," Sam says, watching Ryan closely. "I really wasn't expecting anything to happen when I invited her over. I just thought we'd have dinner." He takes a sip of his beer. "What about you? How do you feel about it?"

Ryan thinks a moment, then shrugs. "It was something we've been talking about for a long time," he says softly. "Getting to share a woman and not have to keep it any kind of secret that she was the guest along for the ride, as opposed to one of us. Getting to kiss you and touch you in front of her... I think she dug it, too," he says, his grin flashing. "Your sweet little fuckbuddy likes watching gay sex."

"So I noticed," Sam laughs, taking a seat and another sip from his beer. "I never would've guessed. Hell, when we slept together, she never even hinted she liked anal."

"I'm sure you stayed busy enough without," Ryan murmurs, but can't help the grin still tugging at the corners of his mouth. "And neither of you ever tried to make the relationship into more?" He has to ask. And he's pretty sure that Sam _knows_ he has to ask.

Sam shakes his head. "Neither of us was looking for anything more," he says. "It was just a bit of a fun. Besides, I think you over-estimate how many people would be willing to put up with my crap," he teases.

"Aww." Ryan gets up and puts his arms loosely around Sam's shoulders. "I love putting up with your crap," he says, his tone earnest. His eyes are dancing. "And anyway, usually there's something in it for me."

"Even when you end up having to sleep with girls?" Sam says, still _mostly_ teasing.

"Even then," Ryan assures him with a nod. "But it definitely helped that I liked this girl." And it helped even more that Jessica clearly didn't have any designs on Sam -- otherwise, the battle lines would have been drawn, and Ryan would have been forced to obliterate her.

"Did you find her hot at all or was it only hot cause it was me?" Sam asks, genuinely curious. He's always had a really strong lean towards men and that's only been emphasized since hooking up with Ryan but he can't imagine not finding women attractive. 

"She's very beautiful." Ryan shrugs. "And she was more attractive to me because she was so nice." He lifts his hand to the nape of Sam's neck, beginning a slow massage. "But she's not the one who turned me on."

"No?" Sam grins, shifting into the touch.

Ryan smiles back, adoring how unapologetically irrepressible Sam can be. "No," he whispers. "That was all you. Always."

Sam chuckles. "Good." He leans in and kisses Ryan, licking into his mouth, tasting his boy.

Stepping back after a few moments, Ryan pulls Sam to lie down with him on the oversized sofa. "I was surprised," he murmurs, wrapping his arms around his lover and placing soft kisses against Sam's throat. "Surprised that you wanted me to fuck you in front of her."

"Why's that?" Sam asks, baring his throat for more, one hand sliding up underneath Ryan's shirt, moving over warm skin and tight muscle.

Ryan wriggles a little, settling more comfortably and locking his ankles around Sam's calves. "I don't know," he breathes. "Maybe because that's a side of you she didn't know before?" Terrible puns aside...

"Well, she knows I don't give a fuck what people think," Sam says, pushing Ryan's shirt up further. "And I figured I owed you one," he adds with a grin, eyes sparkling once again. "Plus I just felt like it. Wanted you to fuck me."

"That is so hot," Ryan whispers, shivering beneath Sam's touch. "That you want that, I mean. That you want it from me." That Sam's ego isn't all tied up in who's on top, like some other dominants Ryan has known.

"Of course I want that from you," Sam murmurs, getting his fingers on Ryan's nipples, teasing over his rings before tugging gently on them. "I fucking love the feel of your cock pounding into me." He grins, lips brushing along the line of Ryan's jaw when he adds, "No one's ever fucked me the way you do."

Ryan groans, arching beneath his lover. Damn, Sam lights him up so fucking fast... And his words absolutely blow Ryan's mind. "Are you trying to make me beg? Sir?" he whispers, a smile curving his lips. "Because I will." Like Sam doesn't already know. "I will beg you with absolutely no shame."

"For what?" Sam asks, dipping his head and getting his mouth on those same rings, his teeth on Ryan's nipples. "You want to fuck me again?" he asks. "You want me on all fours taking your cock and screaming your name?" He lifts his head and grins. "Or do you want to be the one screaming, boy?"

Ryan whimpers. He never wins this game with Sam, never. But he just might be the happiest loser on Earth. "Please," he whispers, clutching at Sam's shoulders and grinding against him. "Please, Sir. Fuck your boy until he screams."

Sam shifts back onto his knees, kneeling between Ryan's thighs. He tugs Ryan's shorts open, dragging them down his hips, twisting this way and that until he's got them off and tossed to the floor. "Slut," he murmurs, smiling, wrapping a hand around Ryan's cock and stroking, eyes locked on his boy's face.

"Yes, Sir," Ryan agrees breathlessly, figuring that truer words might never have been spoken. "Your slut." He's naked now but for his t-shirt, which is hitched up high on his chest, and he feels wonderfully bare and vulnerable as he draws one knee up, gaze on his sir.

"Christ," Sam murmurs, continuing on, his hand moving faster on Ryan's cock, tugging his P.A. with every stroke. "You look so fucking hot like this." His other hand slipping between Ryan's cheeks, fingers rubbing over his hole.

Ryan gasps and scrabbles for a hold on the sofa cushion, trying to ground himself when every pull on his piercing spikes through him like lightning. "Sir," he whispers, and can't help the way he pushes against Sam's fingers, needing to feel him inside. "Oh, god."

"You want this?" Sam says, pushing one finger and one finger only inside Ryan, as deep it'll go, knowing damn well it's not enough.

"Yes," Ryan begs in a strangled whimper, clutching desperately at Sam's finger and then groaning with frustration. "Please, Sir! Please give me more."

"More?" That gets a wicked grin and a second finger, still not nearly enough and Sam _knows_ he's being a bastard.

Ryan is growing frantic. He fucks himself on Sam's two fingers, but it's still not enough to satisfy. "Please, Sir," he begs, "please give me more. Your cock... or your fist."

Sam chuckles and pulls back, leaving Ryan completely empty. "Turn over boy. You'd better spread those cheeks and show me just how badly you need it."

Whimpering, Ryan obeys. He goes down on his chest and spreads his knees just the width of the sofa. Then he carefully reaches back to grip his ass, displaying his hole, his face pressed against the leather couch cushion.

Fuck. Sam doesn't think he'll ever get over seeing Ryan's hole like this, marked as it is. _His._ Cock jerking violently at the sight, at the way Ryan obeys so quickly, he works open his jeans and rubs the head against that slicked pucker, teasing the tip just in and back out again.

Ryan's whole body shudders with need. He whimpers softly, working to keep himself from shifting back in an attempt to snatch more before he's allowed it. But he can't stop the way his hole automatically grasps at Sam, reflexively clenching around the slightest penetration.

"C'mon, boy," Sam demands, pushing a little deeper before stilling. "Open up for me. Spread those cheeks wider."

"Oh, god." The words are a bare whisper. Ryan firms up his grip on his asscheeks, digging his fingernails into his flesh and working to open himself up as much as he can.

"That's better, boy," Sam murmurs, but he doesn't stop teasing, rocking in an inch, giving Ryan just that little bit more, before pulling back and starting all over again.

Ryan presses his lips tightly together, but the desperate keening sound works its way free just the same. "Please," he whispers, feeling like he's going to go mad. "Oh god, please, Sir. Please fill your boy." His muscles are rigid with the effort of holding himself still.

"Like this?" Sam asks, one hand placed on the small of Ryan's back as he pushes in, straight in this time, but oh so fucking slow, watching as Ryan's hole stretches around him. "Is that what you want?" His chest tight with the effort needed to not just slam into his boy.

The moan this time is low and guttural. Ryan's body shudders with need, and his muscles clutch hungrily at his sir's cock. "Yes," he whispers, the word barely voiced. "Please, Sir. Yes."

"Whatever you do, don't let go, boy," Sam warns, pushing still deeper until he's buried right to the hilt in the tight heat of Ryan's body, his cock throbbing violently.

Reminded, Ryan digs his nails deeper into his own flesh, making sure he doesn't slip. But god, he's not certain how he's going to get through this. Sam is taking this agonizingly slow, every taut moment just one more reminder of how strong his control is over Ryan. But Ryan is dying to move, to take and demand.

"Jesus Christ, you feel so fucking good," Sam breathes, pulling back out to the tip before sinking in again, rocking every last fraction of an inch into his boy. Thumb rubbing around the soft stretched skin of Ryan's hole, brushing against his lover's fingers.

 _Fuck yes_. Ryan can only whimper his agreement. Sam's thumb is just an unnecessary distraction at this point, a distraction that feels fucking incredible, lighting up every sensitive nerve ending. And he slips - _fuck fucking shit hell!_ \- one hand moving to touch his sir's fingers.

"Boy." It's a gentle correction, Sam stilling completely, but he gave Ryan a direct order so he intends to have him follow it.

Ryan freezes, hunching into himself. And he swiftly rights his grip. "I'm sorry, Sir," he whispers, mortified.

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again," Sam tells him, starting to thrust slowly, his movements shallow at first but growing deeper, faster.

"Sir," Ryan whispers again, and it certainly won't happen again as now Ryan is all but frozen in place by his shame. He bites down on his bottom lip, the leather beneath his cheek going damp with sweat, and focuses everything on keeping his hole open for his sir.

"Oh, fuck," Sam breathes, licking his lips as he lengthens his thrusts, his orgasm hovering right fucking _there_. But there's not a chance in hell he's coming without Ryan and so he reaches around, grasping his boy's cock in his hand, stroking hard and fast to meet the rhythm of his hips as they snap even harder. "Come on..." he urges, holding back. "With me, boy."

Ryan screams. And in that very instant he explodes, bucking beneath his lover, pushed so damn far past the boundary of his self-control.

Fuck yes. Groaning roughly, Sam follows Ryan over with the clench of his body, cock spurting hot and thick, flooding his boy. Pure pleasure crashing over him in wave after wave.

Shivering, Ryan whimpers, damn near sobbing against the leather cushion. He's fucking freezing, he's exhausted, and there's still a lingering shame from fucking up. Even now, his grip on his own ass is rock-solid.

"You can let go," Sam says, touching Ryan's hand as he eases out and slips to the side, pulling Ryan to lie down with him.

His fingers feel stiff and unworkable, and Ryan carefully flexes them to loosen the joints once more. Then he burrows in against Sam's body, seeking his warmth, his strength. Feeling desperately vulnerable in the wake of everything this weekend.

Sam draws Ryan in tight against him, tugging the throw down from the back of the couch to wrap around them. He kisses the top of Ryan's head, fingers moving over his shoulder, tracing endless patterns on his skin. "I love you so much," he murmurs. "You are the best thing in my life. The best thing ever to happen to me."

Ryan sniffles loudly, and tries to nod. Slowly the heat of Sam's body begins to thaw him out, and he's able to relax more. "Thank you, Sir," he whispers, too hazy to delve into anything deeper.

"You're welcome," Sam says with a smile, kissing Ryan again, wondering just how much of what he said really made sense to his lover. "My good boy."


End file.
